


Thinking

by justamagicalgirl (orphan_account)



Category: AMC Turn, Turn: Washington's Spies
Genre: AMC, AMC Turn - Freeform, F/M, turn: washington's spies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/justamagicalgirl
Summary: Washington has a lot on his mind now that the war is over





	Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> honestly never thought I'd be writing fanfiction for George Washington but AMC had to go cast Ian Kahn in the role so here I am

You watched him lean forward, resting his face in his hands, his shoulders sagging under the weight of the day. It was late but you weren’t surprised that he was just now slipping his shirt off for the night. 

“Is everything alright?” He sat up straighter at the sound of your voice, turning his head so he could look over his shoulder at you. He’d thought you would’ve been asleep by now. Deep down he should’ve known better, you rarely slept through the night without him.

“Yes. Just…thinking.” You hum, slipping the covers off of you so you could easily crawl over the bed to where he sat. His eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of your warm fingers as they traced the skin up his shoulders and onto the base of his neck. Even after being married for half a year your touch still made his heart pound so hard he was afraid it’s burst out of his chest. 

“That’s always dangerous; you thinking.” Your voice was laced in humor and he felt his lip twitch into a smile. He felt the bed dip around him as you shifted once again so you were kneeling directly behind him. He was just about to ask what you were up to when he felt you tug the ribbon that tied his hair in the braid. He knew you loved his hair, your fingers often found their way into during the night and during your lovemaking he couldn’t deny he loved the harsh tugs. But now the act was intimate in another way. You gently began unbraiding his hair, fingers separating each strand and combing though it. 

“Thank you,” You could hear the sleep in his voice as he turned on the bed turning to face you directly, “my dear.” You smiled up at him, fingers drifting from the back of his neck to cup his cheek. 

George sighed again contently at your touch. What he’d done to deserve you he wasn’t sure. Leaning forward he kissed your nose before moving to kiss both of your cheeks and then moving to your forehead causing you to laugh. His breath was fanning against your lips.There were only inches between your lips now and you couldn’t stop your eyes from flitting down to look at them.

"Distracted are we?“ You laughed again watching as his eyes glinting with mischief. 

“Just a little, handsome men do that to me." 

"Hmmm” He hummed, wrapping his hand over your bare waist as he leaned forward to close the gap between your lips. You were always surprised by how delicate he was when he handled you. From the way his lips moved languidly over yours to the way he pushed you back into the mattress. All done with the care you’d handle a china doll.


End file.
